


you can trust me

by HumptyDumpty



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumptyDumpty/pseuds/HumptyDumpty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b> HOLISTAR SPOILERS</b><br/>Hitori always keeps his promises. Hitori never forgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can trust me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after I finished HolidayStar.  
> Let me say this: I, too, know it's not in-depth at all and likely even inaccurate. It's also extremely short, which probably makes up for a good excuse, but that's not it. Here is what came out of my sadness. It's not much, yes... however I don't feel like I have the right to touch it anymore. Forgive me.

Hitori hated him. Hitori really, really, hated him. Resented him in every possible way. How not to? Kazuaki was such a crybirdie, always complaining and fussing over the smallest things. The kind of bird who didn’t even care about trying. He believed that everything was lost from the start, and that living was nothing but a bother. The exact opposite of Nageki. Nageki was always pushing himself and doing his best and wished for a long life more than anything, didn't he? Hey, Nageki? 

How awfully cruel. That somebirdie who despised the gift of life with all his being was to live, and his most courageous and precious Nageki had had to give it up. Wasn’t it fair for Kazuaki to sacrifice something he couldn’t care less about in order to avenge Nageki? Wasn’t it justice?  Suddenly Hitori remembered a line from an old song: “through fire, justice is served.” And through death, too.

 It hadn’t been hard for Hitori to gain the trust of the white quail, albeit not immediately. Getting Kazuaki to rely on him, even easier. And while he got more and more attached, the button quail was merely toying around, right? That was all there was to it. They had never honestly been friends, their relationship meant nothing, it was a lie as white as the fussy quail’s plumage.

But then when Kazuaki screamed for help and cursed him with those eyes, Hitori wondered why he’d forced himself to stare at the dying bird with a barely cracked smile, fixing the scene in his mind. Nanaki Kazuaki would often tell Hitori Uzune how different they were. Opposites, he used to say. He had found it hard to believe that the scarved noirette, so bright as he was, could have suffered as much as he. Kazuaki obviously lacked of common knowledge, aside from common sense: because we observe them from a distance, even the most brilliant stars are slowly dying out, and Hitori's time was nearly over. "I'll be catching up with you soon." He whispered, methodically starting to clean Kazuaki's room, as if he would wake up in a moment and ask for some tea. "I want to keep my promise. I just can't, yet." _It won't be fine unless we're together._

**Author's Note:**

>  _through fire, justice is served_  
>  from Eternal Suffering by Robert Blaker


End file.
